


Love Languages

by hoarder_of_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will friendship - Freeform, ace!cas, also brief mention of sex (between characters in something they're watching), aro!Dean, content warnings: food and underwear?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarder_of_stories/pseuds/hoarder_of_stories
Summary: The members of Team Free Will show love to each other in the ways they know best.





	Love Languages

"Morning, Dean, morning, Cas. Love you!" Sam said cheerfully as he headed toward the coffee pot.

Dean grumbled at him, but the end of his nose turned pink. "Here, I made pancakes. And bacon. I put your stupid organic maple syrup on the table."

Sam laughed, smiled, and sat down with his food. 

Cas looked up from his plate. "How did you sleep, Sam?" he asked.

"Pretty well, how about you?"

"I slept soundly as well. Dean and I were talking about his favorite bands."

"Here, you should eat more. I bet they didn't have pancakes as good as these in heaven," Dean interjected.

"No, they didn't. You are a very good cook Thank you, Dean."

Now Dean's whole face turned pink. He hastily retreated into the kitchen. "I'm nesting, okay?" he called over his shoulder. "Don't judge me."

"When he makes you food it means he loves you," Sam stage-whispered to Cas.

Dean spluttered in the kitchen, but made no attempt to contradict his little brother.

"Then he loves you, too, Sam," Cas said seriously.

Dean made another noise that sounded like an even louder broken lawnmower. "Fine! I love you! I said it, are you happy now?"

Cas smiled, then focused back on Sam, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I recently read a book on 'love languages.' I believe Dean's 'love language' is what the book called 'acts of service,' while ours are 'quality time' and 'words of affirmation.' We should try showing him love in the way that he understands best."

"Will you slow down with the air quotes," Sam asked, holding back a snort. "But yeah that sounds good. Any ideas?"

"We could do his laundry," Cas suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea! But you don't know how to do laundry yet, do you?"

"It seems fairly simple. Along with the pop culture references Metatron 'downloaded' into my mind there were a few tips on laundry."

"Wait- laundry tips?"

"Well, stories that mentioned laundry and happened to give rather detailed instructions when combined."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You're a genius, Cas."

"So are you, Sam." Cas smiled at him.

After breakfast, they headed to Dean's room, first making sure that Dean was occupied with a DVD set of Dr. Sexy he had bought a few weeks ago.

Dean's room was a mess. There were clothes everywhere. A shirt over the lamp, a random pair of pink underpants under the desk, two pairs of jeans on the bed along with several more shirts... it took a while to collect it all. Actually the underpants were less random than expected, as there were two more pairs, purple and blue, under the bed.

Cas was surprisingly helpful with the laundry. It went by quickly and then they were folding and putting it away.

"What do I do with socks, Sam?" Cas asked. 

"Just stuff them in the bottom drawer. Or you can match them in pairs and roll them up. Either way."

Once they were finished with everything else, Cas opened up the sock drawer and predictably began to sort and match the socks. He would be there a while, Sam figured, and left to go finish the book he had started the night before.

After Cas was finished, he went to find Dean. Dr. Sexy was still running, so he sat down on the couch to watch.

A few minutes in, he had some questions.

"Why is he kissing her?"

"Because he's going through emotional turmoil and so is she and also they're super attracted to each other."

Cas squinted at the screen. "Why?"

"Why are they attracted to each other?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, I guess, because they're both heterosexual?"

Cas huffed and sat back. "That sounds uncomfortable if you ask me."

"Attraction can be pretty annoying sometimes," Dean agreed. "So you don't have to deal with that?"

Cas blinked and looked at him. "No, I don't. According to Metatron's reading, I am called 'asexual.'"

"Cool. I'm aromantic." He smiled and held up his hand for a fistbump.

Cas squinted at him but made a fist and bumped it against his. "I know that, even if I did not know the word until a while ago. I rebuilt you from soul to bones when I-"

"Okay, yeah, that's a little creepy."

"I fail to see how it is 'creepy.' Also, thank you for telling me, even if I did already know, and your show is over."

It was. Dean was slightly disappointed but less so than he should have been really.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Wait, what? What do you mean, something to show me? Is it a good something? Am I going to be mad?"

Cas stopped and looked at him with a worried expression. "I hope not."

"Dude, if you didn't mean to make me mad, I'm sure you're fine. Lead the way."

Cas pulled him into his own room and gestured at the dresser. "Sam and I did your laundry for you!"

Dean's mouth opened and he stared at his best friend. "Uh- thanks?"

Cas smiled nervously.

"Um, I'd really rather do my own laundry, no offense-"

"Is this about the color of your underwear?" Cas asked bluntly. "I do no care what color your underwear is, nor was it a secret from me. Again, I know everything about you. Sorry for being 'creepy.' As for Sam, he was in charge of the shirts and so on, and was not particularly paying attention to me."

Dean's mouth closed. "Uh- okay. Thanks then. That's just- way too much teasing material, you know?"

"From watching you and Sam interact, I agree that it would give him an unfair advantage," Cas said, smiling in his own way.

**Author's Note:**

> those colors were /absolutely/ on purpose :D


End file.
